


Il ragno tra le fiamme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Slice of Life, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Johnny/Peter, aka Torcia umana/Spiderman.





	Il ragno tra le fiamme

Il ragno tra le fiamme

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Multifandom:  
Sonno

  
  


Cap.1 Convivenza

Peter sbadigliò, la testa gli ricadeva in avanti e i capelli castani gli aderivano al viso. Johnny gli passò la mano tra i ciuffi disordinati e sorrise.  
"Sonno Peter? Passato una notte in bianco?" domandò. Peter annuì e guardò Johnny raggiungere i fornelli. Il biondo era ignudo e indossava solo un grembiule bianco.  
"Io, invece, sono riposatissimo. I vantaggi di poter fare le ronde anche di giorno, tessiragnatele". Lo stuzzicò. Parker sbuffò e allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo, appoggiando i gomiti sul ripiano di legno.  
"Ed i vantaggi di andare in giro vestito decentemente quando avrò il piacere di vederteli apprezzare?" domandò. Johnny si voltò e si appoggiò al ripiano della cucina.  
"Ci sono ben altri vantaggi che un tipo focoso come me vorrebbe farti provare" sussurrò seducente. Fece l'occhiolino al compagno che arrossì.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Multifandom:  
Computer

  
  


Cap.2 Secchione

"Ogni tanto ti staccherai da quel computer?" domandò Johnny. Sulla guancia aveva una macchia d'olio. Incrociò le braccia, si appoggiò contro un tavolino di ferro, con sopra un motore per metà smontato, e si voltò. Peter digitò un paio di volte sullo schermo olografico azzurro. Prese il disegno di una molecola, lo afferrò in mano e lo gettò dietro di sé. I suoi capelli erano arruffati e teneva gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Spessissimo non sono al computer. Ad esempio quando mangio" ribatté. Johnny si staccò dal tavolino e avanzò nel laboratorio fino all'altro giovane.  
"Non è vero. Spesso hai mangiato davanti al computer" gli ribatté. Prese la lattina di coca-cola semivuota e se la portò alle labbra.  
"Solo per fare i compiti" brontolò Peter. Johnny si abbassò e gli baciò il collo.  
"Usa il vero computer... il tuo cervello da genietto". Peter tossì, affondando il viso in una mano.

  
  


Cap.3 Follie

"Sei sicuro che questo coso sia sicuro?!" domandò Parker. Abbassò lo sguardo, i motori del velivolo rullavano facendo un fracasso che coprì le parole del giovane. Peter le gridò nuovamente, con più forza e sentì la gola bruciargli.  
"Devi avere più fiducia! E non solo in questo o in me, ma anche in te!" gli gridò in risposta la torcia facendo manovra.  
"Ed in caso non vada io volo e tu hai le ragnatele!". Aggiunse l'esponente dei fantastici quattro, tenendo il volante.  
"D'accordo che facevi parte della NASA, ma questo non ti rende un inventore!" strepitò Peter. Vide il proprio riflesso nei vetri di un grattacielo di fronte. Il veicolo si alzò ancor di più in volo e accelerò. Johnny si sentì schiacciare contro il proprio sedile e ghignò.  
"Anche tu inventi e nessuno ti ha dato qualche attestato per farlo!" ribatté.  
"Io mi baso sui progetti della Oscorp!" gridò Peter. Si strinse la cintura di sicurezza e strinse gli occhi, il vento gli sbatteva contro il viso.  
"Fiducia Peter! Fiducia!" gridò con tutto il fiato Storm.  
  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt Multifandom:  
Flusso  
  


  
  


Cap.4 Extremis

  
"Non devi mai interrompere il flusso di questa flebo. O non ti riprenderai e farne un'altra a prova di fiamma richiederebbe fondi che non abbiamo" spiegò Peter. Si sentiva il bip ritmico dei macchinari. Il giovane castano era intento a digitare dei numeri sopra una tastiera. Johnny sul lettino sospirò e guardò lo schermo olografico violaceo collegato a un termometro sistemato dentro il suo orecchio. La temperatura continuava a salire.

"Guarda che 'sto bene. Mr. Stark si è preso qualche fiala di mie piastrine per stabilizzare la sua ragazza" ribatté. Peter controllò la sostanza rossastra dentro una boccia di vetro e la guardò scendere lungo un tubicino di plastica.

"Insomma, lo sapevo che i miei poteri erano i più fighi. Ci pensi? Sono l'unica cosa che stabilizza Extremis!" gridò Johnny. Peter guardò l'ago cannula infilata sotto la pelle del dorso della sua mano.

"Prima di tutto nemmeno sapevamo cosa fosse. Secondo non so se ancora lo sappiamo, non sono convinto nemmeno sul nome. Terzo solo in mano ad Ironman ogni cosa prende un'importanza pazzesca" ribatté. Johnny roteò gli occhi. I suoi muscoli erano rigidi e la testa gli affondava in un cuscino candido.

"Sei un disfattista. Ho salvato la signorina Potts con le mie piastrine di fuoco". Si vantò. Peter guardò uno schermo olografico blu e digitò sulla raffigurazione digitale tridimensionale di un cuore.  
"Ripeto. Qualunque cosa succeda non devi bloccare mai il flusso della flebo" ribadì.

"Sì, sì. La prossima volta, invece di baciarti io, ti farò baciare dal flusso" brontolò Storm.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt Multifandom:  
Azione  
  


  
  


Cap. 5 Tra le tombe

  
"Non puoi continuare dopo anni a deprimerti per la morte di Gwen o di tuo zio" sussurrò Johnny. Guardò Peter inginocchiato davanti alla tomba intendo ad accarezzare il nome sulla lapide.  
"Vieni troppo spesso qui. Lo so che vieni a chiacchierarci tutte le notti dopo la ronda, invece di tornare a casa". Aggiunse, passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi. Parker strinse gli occhi, una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.  
"Non ti dico di essere come me o mia sorella, che non siamo mai andati alle lapidi dei nostri genitori". Sussurrò Johnny, sedendosi accanto a lui. Gli asciugò la guancia umida con il pollice.  
"Solo che siamo uomini d'azione. Agiamo, non ci piangiamo addosso". Concluse, poggiandosi contro di sé il castano.  
"Sì, d'azione" biascicò con voce rauca Parker. Storm se lo appoggiò contro e lo cullò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt Multifandom:  
Mobile  
  


  
  


Cap. 6 Ragno vs Cosa

"E così tutti hanno iniziato a ridere. Il ragazzone se l'è presa così tanto per lo scherzo che mi ha distrutto la macchina" raccontò Johnny. Si sedette sul divano e la confezione di popcorn nella sua mano si surriscaldò. Il contenuto scoppiettò, cuocendosi e il coperchio di alluminio si gonfiò.   
"Quel tipo non merita di avere il nome di mio zio. Pensa che navighiamo nell'oro ed io invece siamo un giornalista senza posto fisso e un venditore di giocattoli" brontolò Peter. Piegò l'annaffiatoio facendo finire l'acqua alla pianta.  
"Gadget dei fantastici quattro, prego. E poi sai com'è fatta la Cosa, pensa sia sempre tempo di distruzione" ribatté Johnny. Aprì il coperchio di alluminio e prese una manciata di pop-corn, allungò le gambe e mise i piedi sul tavolinetto.  
"Togli i piedi dal mobile" lo rimproverò Parker. Storm sospirò e li mise giù.  
"Ogni volta così, mi fai vivere scomodo! Io non ti dico niente quando stai raggomitolato sul tetto, di notte, con aria inquietante" brontolò. Peter si rizzò, massaggiandosi il collo, sentiva il metallo dell'innaffiatoio gelido sotto le dita. Sentiva il rumore delle macchine e il ronzare di una mosca nella stanza.  
"Non possiamo permetterci un mobile nuovo, visto che siamo di nuovo senza automobile" ribatté secco. Johnny sporse il labbro inferiore.  
"Ami più me o quel mobile?" chiese. Peter gli sorrise.  
"Te, ed è per questo che vorrei che quel tipo smettesse di farti i chiodi" rispose. Il biondo sorrise a sua volta.


End file.
